guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mirror of Disenchantment
Aegis and Bonds killer. -Gares 09:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Tainted necros too. Lemming 22:45, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Can you really call something that costs 25 energy to be a killer? - Zinger314 ::Glyph of Lesser Energy (T/ ) 23:56, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's still a killer even without lesser energy Lightblade 03:35, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Boo Hoo. Mesmer has plenty of ways to gain energy. This is a non elite skill capable of nuetralizing Aegis, Bonds, and (occasionally) Orders. Stop your whining. Ubermancer 23:48, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Good bye bonder, it was nice knowing you.-Thomas 04:25, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::The necro boost to disenchants (desecrate + defile, shatter, apostacy apostacy *hurts* vs monk) didn't kill Bonders in Factions, so I doubt this will. The real test will be if the mesmer can consistently hit the right enchantment and not say a reversal of fortune used as cover. Furthermore, you need to be careful - Dervishes have particularly nasty after effects for some enchants - Mirage Cloak for instance - so you may end up spiking your own team. ::::dont forget how nasty this is going to be to teams trying to use attunements. Oljomo 14:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yeah there are a lot of uses for this no doubt, it would be like Chilblains on a melee character but is more manageable. (T/ ) 14:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I'd like to see this kill Tainted necros, myself. Alt F Four 20:52, 8 October 2006 (CDT) In the case of aegis you're spending 25 energy to undo the effects of a 15 energy spell and risk getting a cover anyway - Better off with an intterupt in most cases. Tainted and life bond are imo the best use for this.Phool 02:35, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I would think that Tainted is a bit too easy to reapply to waste 25 energy on. --Wil 02:40, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::5 energy per person however, not per team - in HA that means 30 energy. And if they're running a tainted/toxicity build then it'll heavily backfire on them. NTM you may be able to neutralise the tainted sufficiently to prevent recasting with a CG or something. It'd certainly be a pain for them. Phool 07:54, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Will it be wise to use Auspicious Incantation along with this skill to negate the high energy cost? 84.228.105.106 02:03, 21 January 2007 (CST) Why Domination? Surly this should be a No Attribute spell? --SK 04:38, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :This is just another unlinked skill. There are plenty of them. Planeforger 04:53, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::If a skill is in an attribute line and the rank has no effect on it, it's there because it makes the most sense given what type of skill it is. (Like a Sword Attack being in Swordsmanship.) As well, remember that things like Power Block can affect this. I imagine ANet might have that in mind when they place certain "unlinked" skills in an attribute. - Capcom 04:41, 28 November 2006 (CST) It means it will benefit from domination HSR/HCR items, giving it a minuscule edge in a domination build. It's not completely redundant. Phool 15:23, 28 November 2006 (CST) Are covers working? "Remove one Enchantment from target foe. All of that foe's party members also lose that same enchantment." I think that cover enchantments work only for the target foe.. other party foes should lose the same enchantment despite any cover.. am I wrong? --Lumenil 02:17, 7 December 2006 (CST) :From the description of the skill, it will strip out the enchantment even if there is a cover enchantment on other people. If the cover enchantment gets taken off, then if anyone else has that cover enchantment on, it will be removed from them aswell. Xeon 02:19, 7 December 2006 (CST) What about PvE? Since this is the first (I think) spell to target a whole opposing party, how would it work in PvE? Are parties defined by their aggro habits? :us against the AI or AI vs us? Because from playing a bonder monk in nightfall, i know that it sucks to get hit with this skill. grrrrrrrr divinechancellor 02:26, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I assume he means against the AI, For that I assume that mobs are organised into parties, identified by the fact that if you aggro one, you aggro their party. You can test this in the fissure if you wish, Skeletal Bonds use life bond on large groups of beserkers and see if it strips the enchantments off all of the beserkers. --Ckal Ktak 03:55, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Image Hmm, his looks like some sort of shield is getting melted away! 17:58, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Aegis is sooooo dead now. Glyph Lesser nerf and then this. Duncan Dragoon 05:07, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::This skill needed a buff. Now people becides E/Me will use this and Ageis is not dead by a long shot, it's just not going to be chained anymore, people will actually have to think about when to cast it *GASP* Turk Nagona 08:13, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::aegis has been overpowered for 23 months... and now, I'm not sure it's even worth bringing. All you have to do is take a p/me or 2 on the team and you're sorted, dps almost on a par with a warrior but with party buffs and this besides. Phool 15:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT) buff/nerf i think i preffered when this was 25nrgy/10rech, since it could be spammed alot more in combination with the right skills... :Meh. If you're a stickler for spamming, QZ or a HSR weapon do the trick... most of the time. -Auron 21:01, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::Or the ever popular Mantra of Recovery. --Ckal Ktak 06:07, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Looking at Skill trainers (Nightfall) it showed that this skill is first available from Baram in the Kodash Bazaar, whereas this article used to say Dau. I checked Baram and he does indeed stock it, so I've changed the article accordingly as I believe we list the first trainer to sell it. RossMM 02:43, 17 July 2007 (CDT) aegis note There are many monsters that use aegis. I know this skill is hardly used by anyone, but we list more things that will most likely never happen...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC)